


Relaks po pracy

by Hoti13



Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoti13/pseuds/Hoti13
Summary: Po pracy Czytelnik spotyka się z Wojną i spędza z nim przyjemnie czas. Krótko: Czytelnik uprawia seks z Wojną.
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Reader
Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660012





	Relaks po pracy

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy udało mi się napisać historię typu jeden strzał. Erotyk opowiadający relację Wojny i Czytelnika. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.

To był męczący dzień w pracy. Z wielkim zadowoleniem zamykam Biuro, w którym pracuję. Teraz szybki obiad, szybki prysznic, przebranie się i w końcu zobaczę swojego Ukochanego. Umówiłam się z Czerwonym Jeźdźcem jak zawsze na obrzeżach miasta, w małym domku, w którym Wojna pomieszkuje między swoimi misjami kiedy ma już dosyć swojego rodzeństwa. Idąc do domu moje myśli od razu wędrują do najmłodszego z Jeźdźców. Uśmiecham się do siebie pod nosem wyobrażając sobie jego piękne świecące oczy i jego długie kosmyki włosów otulające moje ciało gdy jego wargi całują moją szyję. Czuję jak podniecenie we mnie narasta i jak moje majtki robią się mokre. Potrząsam głową by móc wyrzucić z niej te pociągające myśli ale wracają one niczym bumerang. Kiedy w końcu dochodzę do domu moja bielizna jest przemoczona moimi sokami a ja czuję jak moje podniecenie wychodzi na moje policzki. Szybko wrzucam do mikrofalówki zestaw obiadowy i przebieram się w sam szlafrok. W nim zjadam szybko posiłek i od razu idę pod prysznic. Ubranie na szczęście przygotowałam sobie wczorajszego dnia wieczorem i dzięki czemu dzisiaj nie muszę się zastanawiać nad jego wyborem i tracić cennego czasu. Ubieram ciemno niebieskie jeansy, czarną koszulkę z rękawem 3/4, z dekoltem w kształcie łódki, która podkreśla moje piersi oraz zarys talii, skraplam się z perfumami i po chwili wychodzę z domu kierując się na obrzeża miasta. Bardzo szybko tam docieram i zanim wchodzę tam kluczem poprawiam jeszcze swoje włosy i biorę głęboki oddech. Wchodzę do środka i wita mnie ciemność. Pierwsza myśl jaka przychodzi mi do głowy jest taka, że Wojny najwyraźniej jeszcze nie ma. Kiedy jednak sięgam dłonią w stroną włącznika zostaję przyciśnięta z uczuciem do ściany w przedpokoju. Od razu czuję żarliwe pocałunki na swojej szyi i czuję jak znajome ciało przyciska mnie do ściany.

"Mam nadzieję, że nie każdego witasz w taki sposób." odzywam się przymykając oczy z rozkoszy.

"Tęskniłem." tylko tyle mi Wojna odpowiada między pocałunkami.

"Ja też..." odpowiadam mu i kieruję swoje dłonie na jego plecy.

Moje ręce od razu wyczuwają miękkość jego skóry i zastanawiam się czy Wojna jest cały nagi czy tylko częściowo. Prowadzę swoje ręce w dół jego pleców i natrafiam na jego spodnie. Jeździec jakby w odpowiedzi podnosi moją koszulkę, ściąga mi ją przez głowę i przenosi swoje wargi na mój dekolt dłońmi rozpinając mój stanik. Gdy od pasa w górę jestem już naga mój kochanek zaczyna ugniatać moje piersi i co jakiś czas całować moje sutki.

"Oooch, Wojna..." wydaję z siebie jęk rozkoszy gdy czuję chłód metalu jego rękawicy na swojej rozpalonej skórze.

Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie, bierze na ręce tak jakbym ważyła tyle co torebka cukru, przenosi mnie do pokoju w którym palą się świece i kładzie na łóżku. Od razu czuję jak jego cielesna dłoń rozpina moje spodnie. Z zapartym tchem czekam aż w końcu mnie z nich uwolni i poczuję znajome zimno metalu na swoich udach. Gdy w końcu do tego dochodzi dreszcz rozkoszy przechodzi przez moje całe ciało. Wojna swoją rękawicą gładzi mnie bardzo delikatnie po zewnętrznej stronie ud, natomiast swoimi cielesnymi palcami zaczyna badać wnętrze moje cipki. Wydaję z siebie jęk rozkoszy i zaciskam dłonie na pościeli. Jeździec bez pośpiechu rusza swoją dłoń patrząc swoimi błyszczącymi oczami na moją reakcję.

"Pozwól mi Ciebie dotknąć..." proszę go błagalnym głosem czując jak rozkosz rozpływa się po moim ciele.

"Jeszcze nie teraz." odpowiada mi nie przerywając swojej pracy.

Pokój wypełnia odgłos moich jęków oraz dźwięk wsadzania i wyciągania palców Wojny z mojej mokrej cipki. Czuję się tak jakbym się topiła na zewnątrz i jestem niemal pewna, że na pościeli powstała plama z moich soków.

"Wojna, proszę Cię..." błagam go kolejny raz między jękami – Jestem tak podniecona, że za chwilę się utopię we własnych sokach.

"Mmm, uwielbiam kiedy jesteś taka mokra..." odpowiada mi Wojna i zamiast przerwać przyciska swoje wargi do mojego krocza.

Wyginam się z łuk i wydaję z siebie głośny jęk rozkoszy. Wojna wylizuje mnie tak jakbym była z czekolady. Zatapiam swoje dłonie w jego włosy i przyciskając go do mojego krocza czuję jak dochodzę. Gdy orgazm nadchodzi wykrzykuję głośno jego imię połączone z głośnym jękiem rozkoszy.

"Grzeczna dziewczynka." mówi do mnie Wojna odsuwając się od mojego krocza, wyciągając palce z mojej cipki i oblizując je ze smakiem.

Chwilę trwa moje dojście do siebie. Kiedy przestaję w końcu drżeć z rozkoszy patrzę na niego z pożądaniem i siadając na łóżku mówię:

"Chcę Twojego kutasa."


End file.
